


Neighbourly Love

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spidercable, Winterpool - Fandom, cablepool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: And So Does Everyone Else, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cable tops AND bottoms, Complete fuckery, Crack, F/F, F/M, Foursomes, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesomes, WTF, but no slut shaming please, everyone's a slut, everyone's forty to fifty something but still hella fine, gay soap opera, size difference kink, smutty smut smut, spidercable - Freeform, strange ships, the weirdest couples, winterpool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson hates Peter Parker. Friendly, neighbourhood Peter Parker, who's living next door and dating his ex, Cable. Despite the fact that Wade found another muscular man with a metal arm his jealousy makes him want to throw endless grenades at Peter Parker. Maybe the next time the stupidly cheerful and annoyingly perfect, brown-haired, chipmunk of a man has another drunken picnic on Wade Wilson's lawn, Wade will do just that. Or maybe he'll join him. If he can ever stop hating him.</p><p>Fandom, I bring you the weirdest pairings in all of marvel: SpiderCable and WinterPool. Has anyone ever written that? This will be a fun, crazy, merry-go-round of a ride. Definitely an intensely smutty ride as well.</p><p>Eventual Spideypool c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbourly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a dream I had.
> 
> In the dream, I was reading a fanfic in which Wade Wilson hated Peter Parker and they were neighbours and dating different people. The dream was very jarring, almost upsetting, the relationships didn't make sense at all.
> 
> So, I decided to write this.

Peter Parker and Nathan Summers seemed like the most unlikely couple in the multiverse, and yet somehow they clicked.

As Peter started to age into his forties he wondered whether or not he should slow down his superhero lifestyle. There were lots of new, young heroes keeping the streets of New York safe. There was an increase in villains as well, but Peter felt more and more like he was standing in the way of the new generation of heroes from rising up, making a difference in the world and claiming their well-deserved glory. He had taught many of them well and he'd always be around to offer guidance to any young vigilante that needed it.

Peter was also done being a CEO, Parker Industries had been quite the task to upkeep along with all his other duties. He had amazing employees, it was time for him to hand over the reigns to someone more competent at running a corporation than he was. Of course, he would still visit the labs and give his input on various projects. Now he could decide his own level of involvement at Parker Industries. He used his spare time to tinker with his own toys and experiments.

His newfound freedom resulted in Peter bothering aging, old men like Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Reed Richards and giving them his unsolicited opinions about their work and bouncing ideas off of them. Sometimes his fellow science colleagues were grateful for his help and sometimes they weren't. Peter was a bit of a blabber mouth and he was regarded as a distraction among his peers, even if he was always friendly.

So Tony set Spider-man on dates with the big boys Avengers team, Peter was grateful; he had been getting bored easily, as he was prone to do, even more so since he wasn't used to having so much freedom, especially now that he had finally taken a break from being Spider-man and was also rich enough to retire for the rest of his life. Still, he wondered if he could ever really hang up his tights, or if he even wanted to.

There was something missing in his life, he didn't know what it was until he teamed up with Nathan Dayspring Summers on a top secret mission. A mission that led to the two of them having to camp out together, alone, which led to Peter Parker's repressed love of tall, muscular men to explode into multiple nights of multiple orgasms with the older, silver-haired man.

Not that Peter hadn't been with men before or hadn't realized he was attracted to men, it just rarely happened that he had any sexual encounters with the same gender simply because it was easier to date women; there were more straight women in the world than queer men. Peter knew he was bisexual but didn't often explore that part of himself. He had never experienced a romantic relationship with a man.

His first experience with a guy had been Johnny Storm. It was a rare treat whenever they hooked up. They always had fun and were super casual, yet they still felt more like friends than lovers, even after taking turns pounding each others asses all day. Johnny lived life to the fullest and had many sexual adventures that he would often boast about to Peter. The strange part was Peter didn't mind in the least, he was happy because his friend was happy and he wasn't interested in pursuing a serious relationship with Johnny anyway.

Especially since at the same time he had had a huge crush on Ben Grimm, the giant, muscular, rock-hard-in-every-way man. Yes, Peter had had a thing for Mr. Thing. He couldn't help it, the man was such a sweetheart. It was then Peter realized he had a big kink for big men with big hearts. His crush on Ben hadn't gone anywhere except for a few silly make outs. Then Peter got distracted by women since Ben hadn't seemed too interested in him.

Later on, Peter had a secret crush on Deadpool, of all the crazy people in the world, a crush he would never admit to. He waited for months, perhaps even prayed a little that Wade Wilson would bring him a hot coffee on a cold night and maybe even seriously ask him out on an actual date. What happened instead was the next time he heard from Deadpool the man was about to marry a succubus. Peter did not attend the wedding, instead, he spent his night ripping up all the pictures of Deadpool he had been shamefully collecting in private, telling himself he didn't care and feeling embarrassed for even considering fucking Deadpool in the first place.

What Peter never fully acknowledged was that Deadpool had always pined for him and always would, but Wade would never have the courage to seduce Spider-man, especially after all those years of conflict, and now they were actually good friends. Wade would always think Spider-man was truly the bravest, kindest, most fun, and funny superhero of all time.

Maybe Cable saw the same attractive qualities in Spider-man that Deadpool did. Nathan certainly had as much passionate appreciation for Spidey's butt as Wade had. Nate and Wade had many a conversation about it when they had been together. Now here was Cable, seducing the man Wade wanted. Even though Wade always forgave him for everything and vice versa Nate knew that Wade would be pissed forever if he found out that Cable had fucked Spider-man before him. So Nate didn't tell him.

How had Spider-man become so enamoured with Nathan Summers? The cliche of falling into the larger man's arms had happened more than once and Peter swooned every time, Peter seemed to be constantly tripping around Cable. He was so massive next to Spider-man, Peter was eye-level with Nathan's enormous pecs. Peter's breathing became slow and laboured whenever he got close to the giant man and Cable was too observant and telepathic to not notice the blatant attraction. Nathan was smart, strong, sassy, all things Peter liked, and he inspired Peter. Even though he was older he was as fit as ever and had no plans to slow down like Peter had been trying to do. Cable inspired Peter to never stop living his dream and his dream had always been being a scientist and being Spider-man.

Their bond developed when they started to really talk to each other. Their interactions at first were very serious, but then they discovered they could easily calm each other down and crack each other up, almost always out of nowhere Nate would surprise Peter with his strange brand of humour. They ended up telling each other many stories of their adventures, and they were both enchanted with each other.

When Cable finally got Spider-man alone near a bed he had his hands and mouth all over the smaller man, sending Peter into new levels of pleasure that he didn't even know existed. Peter didn't think Cable's huge cock would even fit inside him, but after Cable had spent a long time stretching him out and preparing him Peter came less than a minute after having the biggest dick he had ever felt inserted in him. Cable mercilessly kept fucking Peter until the brunet came at least three times, along with non-ejaculatory prostate orgasms. Peter didn't even know his body was capable of doing that.

Every night they would make love, even when they were brutally fucking each other it felt like they were making love. Sometimes they would just start fucking in the middle of their jobs, when they were alone and on dangerous territory. Peter's spider-sense and Cable's foresight were the only thing keeping them from being killed, the same powers that were the reason they had been paired up for this mission.

After their mission was over and the day was saved Peter didn't expect anything more from Cable. He was satisfied knowing they had fully explored and enjoyed each other's bodies and was happy to keep Nathan as a friend. Nathan wasn't known as the kind of guy that would stick around. There had been many, many stories for years about how promiscuous and kinky Cable was. 

When you are constantly putting your life in danger, there are less reservations about being sexually adventurous. Most of the people in the superhero community were either fucking each other or gossiping about who was fucking who. The Spider-man/Cable hook-ups were a secret between them alone. Peter innately trusted Nathan, there was just something about the man, he had never felt so safe with anyone else before.

So it came as a surprise to both of them when Cable kept calling Peter, and would end up in Spider-man's bed every night, fucking him slow and lovingly for hours. Cable knew Peter's name and face, Peter had trusted him so easily with his secret identity, Cable would never take that for granted. 

“I'm in love with you,” Cable said out of nowhere in Peter's bed after they had sex, both of them were curled up in blankets and drinking hot chocolate. “And...I think we should try having an open relationship.”

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Peter smiled. “I don't know why I'm not jealous of the thought of you being with other people, in fact, it kind of turns me on.” Peter blushed and Nathan leaned over to kiss his cheek approvingly.

“Yeah, same. I don't know why, we seem like such an odd couple, but being with you feels so... Natural. I've been thinking about this for awhile Peter, I'm crazy about you, but I don't want to deny you from loving, or screwing anyone else. You're free with me, and you can tell me anything.” Cable and Peter put their drinks on the nightstand and Peter curled up into a ball like a kitten with Nathan's huge, muscular limbs all around him, protecting him.

“I think I'm in love with you too, Nate,” Peter sighed. “I really do feel like I can tell you anything, and I hope you feel the same with me.” Peter nuzzled his face into Nathan's enormous chest.

“I do. Which is why I can tell you that just because I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna stop you from indulging in your love of pussy or big tits.” Sometimes Nathan was the most blunt and crass person ever, Peter couldn't help but think how this was why Nate and Wade had been irresistibly drawn to each other. 

“Well, you do have the biggest tits of all, Nate,” Peter laughed. Cable laughed too and then kissed Peter deeply, trying to express all his love. It was such a strange love, it happened so unexpectedly, even Cable hadn't known that his future was leading him into the arms of Peter Parker. They kissed passionately for ten minutes, Peter was so absorbed in the kissing that he gasped in surprise when Cable got up to sit on his cock. He hadn't even noticed the taller man prepping himself, Cable was often sneaky that way. 

Months passed, Pete and Nate would usually have separate adventures but almost every night they would end up in bed together. They would talk about how their day had been, usually after sex because they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Cable was built like a gigantic, steel fortress and Peter was always climbing all over him. Nate loved how Peter was so strong and slender, and of course, he could never stop admiring Peter's perfect, feminine yet masculine form. Peter was still stronger than Cable, and he could easily pick up the man in his arms and fuck the life out of him, which was an almost comical sight considering their size difference. They both loved it.

“Nate, I bought a house.” Nate knew Peter was thinking of investing in a house and had been considering it for some time. “You practically live with me anyway, do you want to move in with me?”

“Of course I do.” Even though Cable had been prone to disappear for months he was getting to an age where he wanted to stay in one place, and he wanted that place to be near Peter. 

“I had no doubt in my mind that would be your answer. This is why I love you.” Peter held onto Nate's metal hand ecstatically. “Ah! I'm so excited! I splurged a little and bought a mansion in upstate New York. I'm already having the basement renovated and a team working on building a special lab for me. This is going to be so fun Nate!” Peter told Nate the address of their new home.

“...Oh really? Well, this is going to be fun.” Nate chuckled and went back to eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

“Huh?” Peter smirked and looked at Nate's mischievous grin questioningly. He trusted the older man that all his secrets would be revealed when they were meant to be, and to just have fun and enjoy the ride.

Peter discovered what Nathan meant on moving day when he met their new neighbours.

Wade Wilson and Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. This is almost like a prologue.
> 
> This first chapter is a little too serious, it's going to get wackier from here, and smuttier.
> 
> This fic is a writing challenge for myself, I'm just gonna keep writing it, I have no idea where I'm going with this but the idea is to just keep writing this madness. I wanna wrap this story up in 4-5 chapters but we'll see where it goes.


End file.
